The Romantic Side of Me
by aderu mamori
Summary: Ia tahu bahwa dibalik sikap tegas dan dinginnya, Hiruma adalah sosok yang lembut dan romantis, tapi ia tidak menduga Hiruma bisa selembut dan seromantis ini. Hiru/Mamo


Moshi-moshiiiiii! XD

Waaa sudah lama tidak publish. Ternyata hiatus lama-lama itu tidak enak.. Gomen hiatusnya tidak bilang-bilang.. ==a

Kali ini saya kembali tetap dengan pairing favorit saya, Hiru/Mamo

Minna, selamat membacaaaa!

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Warning : OOC akut dan Typo(s)!

Summary :

Ia tahu bahwa dibalik sikap tegas dan dinginnya, Hiruma adalah sosok yang lembut dan romantis, tapi ia tidak menduga Hiruma bisa selembut dan seromantis ini.

**The Romantic Side of Me**

Setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal gadis itu, Hiruma merasa kehidupannya berubah menjadi lebih berarti. Dan itu membuatnya begitu yakin pada gadis itu. Gadis manis bersurai auburn dan bermanik shappire yang selalu mengerti dirinya. Ya, hanya gadis itu, satu-satunya, Anezaki Mamori.

Hiruma sudah memutuskan akan melakukannya malam ini. Melakukan hal sakral yang menyakinkan Mamori untuk selalu bersamanya. Menjadikan Mamori hanya miliknya seorang. Menunjukkan pada gadisnya bahwa ia sangat serius dengan hubungan mereka. Dan itu yang membuat Hiruma merasa –err…- gugup saat ini.

'Apa mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal konyol dan romantis sialan semacam itu?'

Berulang kali pertanyaan itu muncul melintasi benaknya. Ia tahu ia pasti bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau, tapi… ayolah, hal semacam ini tidaklah terdaftar dalam kamus kehidupan 'tak biasa'-nya dan itu pasti akan membuatnya _out of character_ . Tapi sepertinya ini bukan tentang karakter, mungkin lebih karena gengsi.

'Argh.. persetan dengan gengsi sialan!'

Yah, Hiruma tidak pernah se-'galau' ini sebelumnya. Bahkan saat ditengah pertandingan Amefuto yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran sekali pun ia tidak pernah terlihat segusar saat ini. Dan Hiruma tidak pernah menyangka bahwa semua hal yang berkaitan dengan HATI dan PERASAAN akan sesulit dan sesensitif ini. Ia menyadari bahwa ia memang PALING PAYAH dalam urusan seperti ini.

'Tch, cinta sialan!'

Entah sudah berapa kali Hiruma mengumpat dalam seharian ini, mungkin puluhan, ratusan, bahkan mungkin mencapai ribuan. Hey, jangan berpikir ini berlebihan, toh faktanya memang seperti itu. Mungkin hari ini bisa dinobatkan menjadi "Hari Ter-'Galau' Hiruma" atau "Rekor Terbanyak Umpatan Hiruma Dalam Sehari".

Tapi, sekacau apapun Hiruma saat ini, ia sudah terlanjur menyiapkan semuanya. Ya, SEMUANYA, spesial hanya untuk sang pacar sialan tercintanya. Sebuah kejutan kecil yang akan menjadi penentuan hidupnya. Ia harus memperjuangkan perasaannya. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang ia harap bisa ia lakukan dengan baik. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Hiruma pasrah pada Kami-sama.

"Apapun jawabannya, aku harus melakukan hal sialan ini!"

Rupanya tekad Hiruma memang sudah bulat. Ia akan melakukannya. Diraihnya ponsel flip hitamnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi, Hiruma-kun.."

Terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis diseberang sana. Menggetarkan nurani Hiruma.

"Oi pacar sialan, aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh!"

Mamori kaget dengan permintaan, bukan, perintah Hiruma yang sangat mendadak ini.

"E-eeh.. me-memangya ada apa?"

"Tch, tidak usah banyak tanya! Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri. Bersiap-siaplah, dan.."

"D-dan..?"

"Pakailah gaun sialan yang ku kirim ke rumah sialanmu!"

"A-Apa..?"

"Sampai nanti.."

"Hey-.."

Tut tut tut..

Hiruma melempar ponselnya keatas tempat tidurnya dan seringai khasnya terpampang nyata diwajah tampannya.

"Tunggu saja, Mamori.."

Dan Hiruma berhasil menyingkirkan keraguannya.

~aderumamori~

Panggilan singkat Hiruma sukses membuat Mamori berdebar-debar dan kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang akan menjemputnya kurang dari dua jam lagi secara mendadak tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas. Sungguh seenaknya. Dan lagi, apa tadi ia bilang? Gaun? Dikirim ke rumahnya?

Mamori segera berlari menuju pintu utama rumahnya dan membukanya dengan kasar. Sebuah kotak besar berwarna hitam teronggok didepan pintu rumahnya.

'Hey, kapan ini datang?'

Setelah membawa kotak itu ke kamarnya, dengan perlahan Mamori pun membukanya. Mata Mamori terbelalak sempurna. Benar saja, sebuah gaun berwarna merah yang amat sangat indah ada didalam kotak itu. Masih dengan tatapan penuh takjub Mamori mempelajari setiap helai gaun itu. Didalam kotak hitam itu juga terdapat sebuah tas tangan yang berwarna senada dengan gaun itu dan sebuah sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam. Mata Mamori menangkap sebuak catatan kecil yang tersembunyi didasar kotak itu.

'_Saat aku menjemputmu nanti, aku ingin kau memakai gaun sialan ini! Hiruma Y.'_

Seperti itulah isi catatan kecil itu. Mamori berpikir sejenak.

'Kira-kira apa yang direncanakan Hiruma-kun?'

Dan senyum manis pun terukir diwajah cantiknya. Segera Mamori bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap sebelum Hiruma menjemputnya. Jangan sampai ia terlambat atau setan itu akan membunuhnya.

~aderumamori~

Tok tok tok..

Mamori terlonjak kaget saat mendengar ketukan dari pintu rumahnya. Dilihatnya jam dinding diruang tamu rumahnya.

'Jam tujuh tepat.'

Mamori segera beranjak dan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang menjemputnya. Mamori begitu terpukau melihat sosok pria jangkung dihadapannya. Dengan sepatu hitam, celan jeans panjang hitam, kemeja merah dengan dua kancing atas yang sengaja dibuka dan tuxedo hitam, Hiruma terlihat begitu gagah dan tampan. Mamori berani bersumpah wanita manapun yang melihat penampilan Hiruma saat ini akan langsung meleleh dibuatnya. Seperti yang dialaminya saat ini. Hiruma yang memang menyadari tingkah Mamori pun menyeringai sekilas.

"Hey pacar sialan, apa yang kau lihat hah?"

"Eh, a-aku.. bu-bukan apa-apa.."

Mamori begitu salah tingkah. Ia dapat merasakan sensasi panas diwajahnya. Oh, pasti wajahnya sangat merah saat ini.

Sesuai perkiraan Hiruma, pacar sialannya itu pasti akan terlihat lebih menakjubkan saat menggunakan gaun pilihannya. Luar biasa cantik.

"Ya sudah, ayo pergi.."

"A-ayo.."

Dengan mendadak Hiruma meraih tangan kiri Mamori dengan tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya. Mamori kaget namun membiarkannya, bahkan Mamori membalas genggaman tangan Hiruma. Wajah Mamori pun begitu merona. Hiruma menuntun Mamori menuju mobil Ferarri merah yang terparkir manis didepan pagar rumah Mamori dan membukakan pintu disebelah kemudi untuk Mamori. Mereka pun meluncur menuju tempat yang hanya Hiruma dan Kami-sama lah yang tahu.

Mamori begitu penasaran. Kira-kira kemana Hiruma akan membawanya pergi?

"Hiruma-kun, sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Tanya Mamori penuh harap yang hanya dibalas lirikkan singkat Hiruma.

"Sudah ku bilang, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Duduklah yang manis dan tidak usah banyak tanya!"

Kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diharapkannya, Mamori pun mengembungkan pipinya. Dari sudut matanya, Hiruma memperhatikan tingkah Mamori.

'Tch, sial! Dia begitu manis..'

~aderumamori~

Mobil Ferarri merah Hiruma pun akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan megah yang -menurut Mamori- sangat menakjubkan.

"Ini, kita ada dimana?"

Rupanya Hiruma tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Mamori. Hiruma segera turun dari mobilnya kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Mamori dan menuntunnya menuju rumah megah itu.

Seorang pria paruh baya menyambut mereka dari depan pintu bangunan itu. Dari penampilannya, sepertinya ia adalah seorang pelayan.

"Tuan dan Nona, selamat datang! Silakan masuk! Saya akan mengantarkan Anda menuju tempat yang sudah disiapkan. Silakan.."

Hiruma dan Mamori pun berjalan mengikuti sang pelayan. Mamori dibuat takjub saat melewati setiap ruangan bangunan itu.

"Hiruma-kun, sebenarnya kita berada dimana?"

"Tch, cerewet! Diam dan ikuti saja pelayan sialan itu!"

Pelayan itu mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah balkon dilantai dua. Disana ada sebuah meja bundar yang sudah dihias indah dan sepasang kursi serta berbagai macam menu yang begitu menggugah selera. Dan hal yang membuat Mamori tak berhenti memuji tempat ini adalah pemandangan malam yang indah dan tenang dari atas balkon ini. Ada sebuah taman dan danau kecil dibawah sana. Sepertinya itu taman belakang bangunan ini. Suasananya benar-benar romantis.

Pelayan itu mengantarkan keduanya menuju kursi mereka dan mempersilakannya duduk.

"Selamat menikmati hidangannya, Tuan, Nona. Saya permisi.."

Pelayan itu pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Arigatou.."

Mamori tersenyum penuh arti dan duduk dengan perasaan gugup. Hiruma pun duduk dihadapan Mamori.

"Menurutmu bagaimana tempat ini?"

Hiruma mengawali pembicaraan mereka dan agak sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Tempat ini.. luar biasa.. "

Hiruma mengangkat sebelas alisnya dengan heran.

"Hanya begitu saja?"

"Memangnya kau mau aku bilang apa?"

"Biasanya kau selalu berkomentar panjang tentang sesuatu."

Mamori menghela napas kesal.

"Aah, baiklah.. tempat ini sangat indah, megah dan mewah. Halamannya sangat luas, pemandangannya juga sangat menakjubkan. Udara disini juga sangat sejuk karena banyak tanaman yang tumbuh disini dan sepertinya dirawat dengan sangat baik. Tempat ini terlihat sangat rapi dan terawat. Penataan ditiap ruangan yang tadi kita lewati juga sangat mengesankan. Tempat ini sudah seperti sebuah istana. Bagaimana? Kau sudah puas dengan jawabanku?"

Mamori menatap Hiruma sebal.

"Kekekekeke.. kau ini memang benar-benar cerewet ya?"

"Hey hey hentikan! Tadi kau sendiri kan yang menyuruhku untuk berkomentar?"

"Kekekeke.."

Hiruma masih saja terkekeh.

"Hiruma-kun, sekarang giliranku bertanya padamu! Sebenarnya kita ini ada dimana?"

Hiruma dapat melihat tatapan penuh penasaran Mamori. Hiruma pun menghela napas pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pemandangan asri dihadapannya.

"Tempat ini.. rumahku.."

Mamori tercengang.

"Haahh?"

Hiruma pun terkekeh pelan.

"Hey, jangan norak begitu! Memalukan!"

Pandangan Mamori berubah sendu dan menatap Hiruma penuh simpatik.

"Bukan begitu..hanya saja.. kau kan pernah bilang kalau kau tinggal sendirian, jadi.. selama ini kau tinggal di rumah sebesar ini.. hanya sendirian?"

Hiruma hanya menatap nanar pada pemandangan malam dihadapannya.

"Hn.."

"Kau.. pasti sangat kesepian.."

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama.

"Kalau boleh jujur, ya.. aku memang cukup merasa kesepian. Tapi.. "

Hiruma menatap lembut Mamori.

".. itu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu.."

Mamori tak melepas pandangannya dari Hiruma.

"Karena suatu saat nanti kau juga akan tinggal dirumah sialan ini.. bersamaku.."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh seperti itu! Aku tahu kau sepenuhnya paham dengan ucapanku tadi."

"Tapi.. kenapa?"

Mendadak Hiruma mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Mamori.

Mamori tertegun melihat sebuah box kecil berwara merah menyala yang berada dihadapannya. Perlahan ia membukanya dan..

"I-ini.."

Mata Mamori berbinar menatap benda berkilau yang dalam genggamannya. Ia pun menatap takjub pada Hiruma.

"Ya.. itu sebuah gelang kaki.."

Hiruma hanya menatap santai Mamori diiringi seringai khasnya.

"A-aku tahu ini sebuah gelang kaki, tapi.. apa maksudnya ini Hiruma-kun?"

Rasa penasaran Mamori rupanya sudah mencapai puncaknya. Dan ia juga merasa gugup, sangat gugup. Hiruma hanya tersenyum simpul dan menghampiri Mamori.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Hiruma meraih tangan kanan Mamori dan mengelus sebuah cincin bermata emerland yang melingkari jari manis Mamori.

"Dua tahun lalu aku memberimu cincin sialan ini, agar kau selalu mengingatku setiap kali kau melihatnya."

Kemudian tangan Hiruma pun bergerak naik dan menyentuh sebuah kalung berbandul liontin berabjad HM yang menggantung indah dileher Mamori.

"Tahun lalu aku memberimu kalung sialan yang menggantung tepat menyentuh dadamu ini, agar aku selalu ada dihatimu."

Hiruma meraih gelang kaki yang ada digenggaman Mamori dan merendahkan tubuhnya hingga posisinya saat ini bersimpuh dengan kaki kiri yang menopang tubuhnya tepat dihadapan Mamori.

Mamori kaget saat tiba-tiba Hiruma menyentuh kaki kirinya dan memasangkan gelang kaki yang baru saja diberikan Hiruma disana.

Hiruma pun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Mamori.

"Dan sekarang, aku memberimu gelang kaki sialan ini, sebagai pelengkap agar kau selalu mengingatku, meyakini bahwa aku selalu ada dihatimu dan mengiringimu dalam setiap langkah kakimu."

Manik Mamori pun membulat sejenak dan berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu bahwa dibalik sikap tegas dan dinginnya, Hiruma adalah sosok yang lembut dan romantis, tapi ia tidak menduga Hiruma bisa selembut dan seromantis ini.

Hiruma pun terkekeh sesaat dan dengan senyum ia pun berujar..

"Mamori.. marry me!"

Itu bukan permintaan, itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah atau paksaan. Ya, sampai kapanpun seorang Hiruma Youichi tidak akan pernah mau menerima penolakan. Karena memang tidak ada yang cukup punya nyali untuk menolak semua 'permintaan'-nya, kecuali Mamori. Tapi saat ini sepertinya Mamori juga tidak akan sanggup untuk menolaknya.

Air mata Mamori sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Sontak ia merangkul leher Hiruma dan menumpahkan semua air mata kebahagiaannya disana.

"A-aku mau.. tanpa kau paksa pun aku pasti mau.."

Jawab Mamori yang membuat Hiruma terkekeh pelan. Hiruma pun membalas pelukan Mamori dengan sangat erat.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu membuat Hiruma mulai merasakan pegal pada kaki kirinya.

"Hei berhenti menangis! Kakiku sudah pegal!"

Dengan segera Mamori mengangkat tubuhnya dan kembali duduk dengan tegap dan menatap cemas Hiruma.

"E-eh, gomen.. aku terlalu senang..hehee.. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kakimu kram?"

Hiruma mendecak pelan menanggapi perhatian Mamori yang memang selalu agak 'over'. Ia pun bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri tegak disamping Mamori sebelum sebuah seringai mencurigakan terukir diwajah tampannya. Sedikit manggoda Mamori sepertinya akan menyenangkan, pikirnya.

"Kau harus berhenti mengkonsumsi kue sus menjijikan sialan itu atau kau akan semakin membengkak! Kau tahu? Berat tubuhmu hampir sama dengan kuda nil sialan!"

Pernyataan Hiruma itu sukses membuat amarah Mamori naik hingga ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Jangan pernah menghina makanan kesukaanku! Lagi pula kue sus itu sangat lezat! Dan, apa yang kau katakan tadi? Kau menyebutku gemuk, hah?"

"Tidak.. memangnya kapan aku menyebutmu gemuk? Aku kan hanya bilang bahwa berat tubuhmu hampir sama dengan kuda nil sialan."

"Itu sama saja! Kuda nil kan besar dan gemuk! Sama saja kau menyebutku gemuk kan?"

"Tuh kan, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau gemuk."

"Arrrggghh.. kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Kekekekeke…"

"Akh, kau merusak suasana tahu!"

Hiruma sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, menarik dagu Mamori agar menatap wajahnya sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Mamori yang terbungkam. Sebuah ciuman hangat dan dalam, namun singkat. Bibir Hiruma pun beralih dan mengecup sayang kening Mamori. Semburat merah pun terlihat jelas dipermukaan kedua pipi Mamori.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mulai saja makan malam sialannya!"

"I-iya!"

Hiruma menjauhkan wajahnya yang masih mengukir senyuman, berjalan menuju kursinya dan mendudukinya. Mulai menyantap berbagai sajian yang sudah mulai mendingin.

Mamori menatap dalam keka- bukan, calon suami, ya.. Hiruma Youichi bukan lagi sekedar kekasihnya, tapi calon suaminya, yang tidak lama lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Senyum manisnya belum hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

"Arigatou.. Hiru-"

"Youichi.. panggil aku Youichi.."

Hiruma memutus ucapan Mamori sambil menatap lekat manik shappire indah dihadapannya.

"Y-ya.. arigatou.. Youichi-kun.."

Hiruma menyeringai lebar. Betapa indahnya saat gadis yang dipujanya memanggil nama kecilnya dengan suara merdu nan manja.

"Tch, terserah.."

Keduanya pun saling beradu senyum dan menyantap makan malam mereka. Diselangi canda bahkan teriakan-teriakan jengkel yang berakhir tawa renyah mereka. Ini merupakan makan malam terindah yang pernah mereka lewati. Saat dimana kehangatan cinta begitu terasa dan membangun suasana intim yang menyenangkan. Biarlah mereka menikmati indahnya memadu cinta. Merasakan setiap hela nafas kebahagiaan yang menguar disekeliling mereka. Mengikat hati mereka lebih erat lagi, lebih kuat lagi, lebih dalam lagi.

**~OWARI~**

Akhirnya..

Ampuni saya karena membuat Hiruma menjadi amat sangat OOC..

Semoga kalian senang dan berkenan meninggalkan review ya.. hehee *maksa*

Hontou ni arigatou..

with love,

aderumamori ^^


End file.
